User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/A Day in the Life of Winslow - Run, Scream and Meow! Part 1
(So, now i am already trying to work with part 1 of the FIRST pilot episode ever of "A Day in the Life of Winslow" and since i... Eh i or yeah since i miss Winslow this is a tribute for him, this is the story how they meet each other or lives in the Minecraft World, let's start!) *Intro which i showed is playing* *Title says: "Run, Scream and Meow!"* *Winslow is chasing a mouse and it hides into a hole, Winslow uses TNT to stop it in the mouse hole and he close his eyes and holds his paws in his ears to not hear the explosion, but the mouse takes out the tnt and puts it near Winslow then heh heh eh then it runs in the hole and Winslow opens his eyes and noticed the tnt near him... It explodes and Winslow is all black lol k all black but yeah he turn now into ashes because of it and the mouse laughs at him* Cassie: Winslow? Where are ya? *Winslow goes to Cassie* Cassie: Ah, there ya are! Come here! *She are taking Winslow with her* Let's find our "Friends" to have fun! *They leave their house* Cassie: *She turns on her phone and calls The YouTubers* Hi, Dan? You there? Dan: Hi, Cassie! I am playing Minecraft right now! Cassie: Oh, ya sure ya don't wanna come???? Dan: No, sorry! I am already busy playing! Maybe later, bye! Cassie: Meh, Lizzie wouldn't let me down! *She calls Lizzie* Yeah, hi Lizzie ya wanna hang out? Lizzie: Sorry, Cassie! I am playing Minecraft, later! Bye! Cassie: Lizzie play "Minecraft" Whatever that is too? Right really? Whatever! Right whatever well eh... Well eh then let's call Stampy! Stampy: Hello? Cassie: Wanna hang out? Stampy: Sorry, Cassie! I play Minecraft right now! Cassie: WHAT!? Dan and Lizzie did as well, how about Stacy? Stampy: Stacy, Cassie ya know wanna ask something! *Gives phone to her* Stacy: Hi, Cassie! I play Minecraft as well! Cassie: How the?... UGH! Ok... How about Sparklez? *Then she calls Sparklez XD Sparklez so cool* Sparklez: Yo, Cassie? Cassie: Your busy? Sparklez: No! Cassie: Phew, good! :)... Sparklez: I play Minecraft! Cassie: :O WHAT!? Sparklez: Anything wrong? Cassie: *Crazy face* No, not at all... *Crazy smile that looks somewhat angry* How come you guys play this "Minecraft" thing eh? Sparklez: It is popular, why won't ya play it like us do huh? Cassie: I don't feel for it! Bye! *Sigh* All those YouTubers is busy playing Minecraft, is there ANYBODY who isn't busy? TorqueDawg: Sup? :) Cassie: Please, tell me your busy? :( TorqueDawg: What? Dude, sorry tho but oh no i ain't ;) Wanna hang out? Cassie: NO! Anybody but NOT YOU! >:( TorqueDawg: FINE! I don't need you! >:( Cassie: Sigh, what am i gonna do Winslow? *Meowing from Winslow* Cassie: Do i have to? *Winslow nods* Cassie: Sigh, ok then... -_- *She is going somewhere which seems to be where The YouTubers often hangs out in* Ok, now i only need to call them all! *She calls all five and they all enter that place as well* Good, it is a meeting! Dan: What is it heh, Cassie? Cassie: What it is? Well, it is that all five of you is playing something funny of course... Minecraft right? What is so funny about that game tho? Ah what is special about that? Stacy: Well, it is a game where ya can play with other players, build with blocks, remove blocks, kill monsters, take care of animals, eat, etc. Stampy: Why don't ya try it as well? Cassie: Fine! I try since ya five recommend me obviously to do it very much! *Cassie later is at home and opens her laptop and plays Minecraft in it* Cassie: Ok, let's see how this is... *She sees the way the game looks* Cassie:... :(... THIS doesn't even look like fun! *All five others is using their laptops at the same time as well man, same time and mostly ready to meet online i guess* Cassie: But ah well, what to do? *Suddenly, at the same time... All five clicks on "Start" button at REALLY same time! Then the laptops is doing something* Cassie: What the? Why is it blowing... Glowing? K this glowing is weird... *It starts to suck Cassie and Winslow in it* Cassie: What the? AAAH! *Winslow almost sucks in* No! *She grabs Winslow, Winslow isn't scared* WINSLOW! :( Winslow: Meow? :( *But sadly, it is so strong both gets sucked inside* Cassie: AAAH! *Dan's laptop also sucks him in* Dan: What is this? Huh?... *Gets sucked in it* What in... NOOOO! Lizzie: Is this a glitch? Why am i... *She also is in it* AAAH! Stampy and Stacy: AAAH! Sparklez: Idk what is happening, but this can't end well... *He is then sucked inside* OH MY GOOOOOOOD! *Screen turns black because this is The End of "Part 1!"* *To be continued* Category:Blog posts